


In the Summer of Frodo's Fiftieth Year

by mordelhin (gloria_scott)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/mordelhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer loving in the Shire, pre-Quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summer of Frodo's Fiftieth Year

They lay in a sheltered meadow among honeysuckle and clover, eating sweet summer fruit and drinking each other, until their belly’s and their hearts are full. Evening comes. The tiny green beacons of fireflies hang thick in the heavy summer air. Crickets and frogs begin their chirruping song. Frodo runs his fingers through hair burned honey-gold by the sun. Merry’s laughter is like cool water, reflecting the last light of day. Frodo kisses him; his mouth is still sticky from the afternoon’s indulgence. His lips taste of sun-ripened peaches, and Frodo wonders, _Will I ever taste anything so sweet again?_


End file.
